ninjagaidenfandomcom-20200223-history
Genshin
Story/Background ; the ironed willed Master Ninja of the Black Spider Ninja Clan and one of the Five Greater Fiends of Vazdah. As Overlord of the Black Spider Clan, Genshin is the most powerful and ruthless Ninja that the clan has ever produced. Genshin's cold and calculating composure, as well as his lust for power is matched only by his hatred of the Dragon lineage. Hoping to gain an upper hand in the struggle for ninja superiority, Genshin enters into an uneasy alliance with the Fiends. He will stop at nothing to destroy Ryu and put an end to their clans' centuries-old feud once and for all. In the game Ryu collects a diary entry from a corpse of a ninja. It mentions Murai killing Gamov who is Genshin's younger brother. Genshin wields the Blade of the Archfiend. In the game Ryu confronts Genshin four times. On the third encounter in the summit of Mt Fuji, Ryu kills the Overlord of the Black Spider Ninja clan. Elizebet transforms him to a fiend and on the fourth encounter Ryu defeats him finally and takes the Blade of the Archfiend.Like Ryu Hayabusa, Genshin is a Super Ninja, making him the most powerful ninja in the whole clan... Ninja Gaiden II/Sigma II Genshin, Master of the Black Spider Clan has grown weary of his clan playing second fiddle to the Hayabusa Ninja Clan. His hatred for the Dragon Lineage now reaching its peak. One day he meets the mysteriously beautiful yet demonic Elizebet; Queen of the Greater Fiends, who promises to help him bring his clan to greatness in return for his services. Genshin hesitantly accepted, seeing this as an opprotunity to destroy the Dragon Ninjas once and for all. He sends his student and Black Spider Middle Ninja, Shadow Ninja Rasetsu of the Dark Sect to Tokyo to distract Ryu Hayabusa, while he and an army of Black Spider Ninja attack the Castle of the Dragon. He duels Ryu's father Joe Hayabusa in the castle keep, and steals the Demon Statue, the artifact that the Hayabusa clan has guarded for millenia. Ryu bursts through the door to see his father fall through the floor. As Genshin gives Elizebet the Demon Statue, he duels Ryu and nearly kills him when Joe interfers. He fights Joe and leaves him in critical condition. Meanwhile, on the way to deliver the Statue to the Infernal High Priest in his sky fortress, the Daedalus, Genshin encounters Ryu and fights him again. In South America he tells Ryu that the Archfiend shall resurrect himself in Japan, under the sacred peak Mt. Fuji, and that there is where Ryu will die. He fights Ryu at the top of the erupting summit and is killed. Elizebet appears and transforms the Ninja Overlord into a Greater Fiend. With this newly obtained, incredible power, Genshin follows Ryu into the depths of the Netherworld and challenges him again. Despite the demonic power that Elizebet had given him, Genshin is defeated by the Dragon Ninja, his cursed body slain by the awakened Dragon Sword. With his dying breath, he tells Ryu that he has no regrets for what he's done, just as Ryu fought to uphold the Dragon Ninja legacy of justice, Genshin fought for the future of his clan. Acknowledging Ryu as a true Ninja, he gives him the Blade of the Archfiend and dies, his soul redeemed. Elizebet chastises the dead Ninja for losing for the sake of his clan's honor. Enraged by this disrespect towards the Ninja Overlord, Ryu kills her with the Dragon Sword and the Blade of the Archfiend. The Blade of the Archfiend now serves as a gravestone to Genshin in the Black Spider Ninja Graveyard at the summit of Mt. Fuji. Strategy Genshin is not the most difficult boss, but some of his attacks are guard breaking and highly damaging on higher diffiuclties. In close his Blade of The Archfiend can wreak havov on high difficulties. His attacks are somewhat easy to evade, but others break guards and can cause a decent amount of damage. He has his own version of the Flying Swallow and leaves Ryu stunned for a couple of seconds. After each combo he will be vulernable to attack and is the time to strike. The Dragon sword is a good choice for him as it is powerful and quick enough to exploit his gaps. However, the Eclipse Sycthe and Tonfa, with good timing, can be useful as well .The last battle with Genshin is like the first but he does a more damage and is more aggresive. Just block and evade his attacks and strike when he is open and the battle will be easier. Black spider clan The Black Spider Clan (地蜘蛛一族; Jigumo Ichizoku) An evil clan of Ninjas that have tormented the Hayabusa clan for hundreds of years. They only desire one thing, and that is ultimate power. Their lust for power has warped their bodies, making them similar to the Fiends . After Genshins death no one knows the current status on the Clan. Quotes * "How the vaunted Dragon Ninja Bloodline has withered Jo Hayabusa." - Genshin taunting Ryu's father in Ninja Gaiden 2. * "Evil? The ninja way knows neither good nor evil." - Genshin respond after Joe Hayabusa said that his evil action has corrupted him. * "Young blood, how many times must you stand in our way?" - Genshin to Ryu on board a huge plane. * "Ryuuuuuuu... Hayabusaaaaa... You, die!" - Genshin (Greater Fiend) challenging Ryu in Hell. Trivia * He is one of the Five Greater Fiends of Supreme Archfiend Vazdah, along with Elizébet, Volf, Zedonius, and Alexei. * He is the older brother of Gamov. * He is left handed. * He wields a unique combination of a sword in his left hand and falcon talon on his right. * It is highly doubtful that Gamov is his brother since only three people know who killed him: Rachel, Ryu and Ayane. Every ninja of the spider clan die in Tairon, the last one giving a key to the Imperial palace to Ryu. * He is not a Greaterfiend as he was transform by Elizabeth and not by the Archfiend or Dagra Dai. Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Ninja Gaiden II Characters Category:Fiends